Couple's Therapy: Movie Night
by evenflo78
Summary: AU/AH Extended version of chapter 14 of Couple's Therapy. Written for Missus T's Birthday! Lovey kisses! Sookie gets emotional over a movie and Eric is there to comfort her.


**Happy Birthday to my fellow writer and SVM addict Missus T. I only hope that I can do this awesome lady a justice with this little slice dedicated to her. I hope her B-day was a fabulous one!!! Love and kisses from the bottom of my heart woman! Have a great day!**

**Because my creative juices are all tied up in ongoing fics, I decided that I would do a little AU chapter of Couples Therapy, rather than to create something anew. Keep in mind this story IS AU, for Couples Therapy and is an extended version of the chapter to come.**

**Thank you to Krismom for beta reading for me.**

**I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I guess I still have to say I don't own them, huh?**

**SPOV**

It started simple enough.

Eric and I were sitting on the couch watching _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and before Wolverine had even started making his way towards Phoenix, the tears were streaming down my cheeks. By the time he had succeeded in thrusting his claws through her torso, I was outright boo-hooing.

Before I could protest, Eric had pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me, tucking my head into his shoulder, which only seemed to make the sobbing worse.

I was struggling to take a breath through my quivering lips and with the annoying whimpers racking their way through my chest; you would have thought I was really in mourning.

I felt ridiculous. Completely and utterly, ridiculous. It was just a movie.

But he loved her so very much.

And…

Cue the next round of snort-sobbing.

Eric, being one of the few who could get away with it and come out with their head still attached to their shoulders, (quite possibly THE only one) said, "Shhh, you silly, silly girl." While his hands continued to console and comfort me, I could hear the smile on his lips when he spoke.

"Leave m'alone." I sobbed.

"You're so sensitive. It's cute when you cry at inane things. Utterly adorable."

"Shaddup!" I wiped my face on the arm of his shirt for good measure. That wiped the smile off his face. He grimaced as he looked at his sleeve.

I must have been hormonal. I mean, I cried often during movies, and I tended to do it more often than I should. But I had seen the damn movie at least a hundred times. I knew it was coming, was prepared for it, and yet I still cried like a baby.

"Shhh, it's ok." Eric said into my hair and kissed my forehead. I guess he figured he'd better go about it the nice way rather than to make fun of me.

He pulled me tighter up against him and I could finally breathe regularly. The sobs had finished their course, so I was dealing with the sniffles and the stray tears that still trickled down occasionally. But I had to completely quit watching the movie. I couldn't even think about it without risk of another round of hormonal tears.

Eric continued to rub my shoulder, stroke my hair, and coo comforting words above me, until I had finally finished with the emotional breakdown courtesy of Wolverine and Phoenix.

"All better?" He mumbled against my forehead before kissing it again.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed nestling closer.

I don't know if it was because he smelled so damn good, or if it was because the recent events were still fresh in my mind. Maybe it was because he was so damn good at being sweet and comforting, or maybe it had to do with our dance earlier in the evening. But something made me bury my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his essence.

From the eucalyptus soap to the subtle trace of cologne and everything that was simply Eric in between, I was completely intoxicated.

Hell, I was practically salivating.

With my nose where it was, his scent was the only thing I was breathing, and without even thinking, I pressed my lips to the soft skin just beneath his ear.

He stiffened and ceased his movements as I whispered, "Thank you," against his skin.

Eric cleared his throat and I enjoyed hearing the husky quality of it when he responded, "You're welcome."

I just couldn't help it. He smelled so good. I had to taste him.

I just had to.

For scientific purposes.

I had to know if he tasted as good as he smelled; as good as he did the last time.

With my head still nestled in the crook of his neck, I darted my tongue out to moisten my lips before placing my open mouth on the very spot I had just kissed so chastely. Pressing the flat of my tongue against the warm flesh, I couldn't help but to moan a little. Salty and sweet and deliciously sinful, it was.

_So wrong._

_But so good._

"Sookie," I heard Eric warn, but his body was begging me to continue.

His arm had tightened around me and the other he had placed on my shoulder. I thought for a moment he would push me away, but it seemed as if he only wanted to hold me there.

"Sookie, what are you doing?"He asked as I ran my hand across his chest and kissed his neck again.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" I purred.

"Something you shouldn't be doing."

I crossed my leg over his and eased myself across, straddling him. "Why not?" Ceasing the taste-test of his delicious neck, I lifted my eyes to his.

His hands made their way to my hips and it didn't escape my attention that his fingers were kneading my cotton covered ass.

"You don't want to do this."

"I don't?" I asked, lowering my lips to graze the side of his.

His fingers dug harder into my backside and I could practically hear him trying to swallow his lust down.

_Whodathunk? Eric plays hard to get. _

It was true, I didn't think we should, but that was before. I had changed my mind. We're both adults. We should be able to have a little fun without it making things weird.

"I don't want to do this." Eric said, unconvincingly, the huskiness of his voice giving away his desire.

"You don't?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid myself forward, moving against the hardness concealed by the fabric of his pants.

"Fuck," Eric groaned as his head fell back against the cushions. "Sookie, you're playing with fire." His hips rocked against mine as if to accentuate his warning.

_Warn me again. And again. And again._

My answering response was to rock back against him and lower my mouth to his, letting it hover for a moment before darting my tongue out to taste his parted lips.

_Sweet Jesus, give me my sin again_.

_No man should ever taste so damn good._

"Eric," I whispered against his now moistened flesh. It was both a plea and a request. I needed to know he was ok with it, and I needed him to make the next move.

His hand made its way underneath the back of my shirt and I nearly purred at the sensation of his bare, warm skin caressing my own.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked as he moved his mouth towards mine.

I hardly got the chance to nod before his mouth was on mine, hot, wet, and sweet, sinfully so.

It wasn't long before I felt Eric's hand slip into the back of my pants and I gasped as I felt his long fingers teasing my dripping center. I shifted my hips, allowing him easier access to where I was wanting him the most.

Slipping my hands between our bodies, I eased my hand into the front of his pants and was pleasantly surprised when I wasn't greeted with any other barrier.

_Eric dislikes undies._

I smirked against his mouth as I wrapped my hand around his thickness, swirling my thumb along the head and spreading the moisture that had collected there.

Eric groaned into my mouth, but before I could enjoy having affected him, he had stood up and placed me on the floor. I started to question him, but when he pulled me back into his arms and towards his room, I understood.

Our mouths hardly broke apart as we made our way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind us as we went.

Eric picked me up and my legs wrapped around him instantly, his cock pressed against my backside long and hard. He carried me to the bed and fell to the mattress with me, never taking his mouth from mine.

I could have cared less what happened to the blankets.

All I could feel, taste, smell, hear…

Was him.

Eric.

Tongues, lips, skin, and sweat.

A tangle of two perspiring, keening and moaning bodies tumbled together in the heat of passion.

It was beyond surreal.

I whimpered breathlessly as he lifted my body over his. His breath hot on my mouth as our tongues and teeth clashed together. His hands were searching, mapping, exploring, every inch of me while I reciprocated. And though I felt he was everywhere at once, it was nowhere near enough.

I don't think it would ever be enough.

Never.

Panting, groaning, heaving, and the rustling of sheets were the only sounds to fill the room.

The darkness.

But I didn't need to see to FEEL. And boy, could I feel.

The sensation was overwhelming as his mouth followed his hands and our bodies conditioned themselves with the other. No words were spoken, nor were they needed. It was simply desire, need, and want in our animalistic dance of naked, over-heated flesh. Though we were on the journey, there was no rush to get to the only heaven on earth that has ever, will ever, existed.

We both knew the time would come.

And when it did, it would be…sublime, divine, glorious…magnificent.

"Eric!" I cried out when he finally filled me. The bliss was more than I had ever imagined. He was putting back the missing piece of me, completing me, finally.

Heaven.

Colors, lights, sounds, it was as if none of it had existed before that very moment.

Our bodies fit together in a way that could only be described as if they were meant for the other.

A sudden movement sent us crashing to the floor, a tangle of limbs and sheets.

But we didn't let that stop us…

**I hope you had a happy smut-filled Birthday, honey!**


End file.
